


You're Beautiful...

by thephantomshipper



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshipper/pseuds/thephantomshipper
Summary: Pretty Sarah's not just pretty, she's beautiful.A one shot where Courier Six helps Sarah heal and learn to feel again.
Relationships: Female Courier/Pretty Sarah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	You're Beautiful...

"So this is the infamous Casa Madrid." Jennifer 'Courier 6' Taylor stated as she stood out the front of the crumbling apartment block. 

"Yep, my pride and joy." came the voice of a man sitting in a deck chair by the front porch. 

Jen looked at the man and raised her eyebrow, "You own this place?" 

He smiled. "Names Marco. And yep, for a few years now. Guess I should be calling it Casa Marco or something, but I haven't changed the signs. Folks who can't pay their way onto the Strip need a place to stay, too. And when Pretty Sarah set her whores up here, the Casa went full-service."

"Pretty Sarah?" 

He cocked his head toward a woman standing just inside the open doors of the complex. She was tall and held herself with a commanding front. The left side of her face was covered with a burn scar and deep blue eyes filled with suspicion that intrigued the courier. 

"Ain't so pretty, is she? Not since she had a run-in with those Fiends over near McCarran. This Fiend named Cook-Cook on account of the flamethrower he wears? He had his way with Sarah, every way it can be done. Then he starts frying her up for kicks. Guess it was how he signed his work."

Jen grimaced, "Cook-Cook? I killed that fucker a couple weeks back. Took his head to the NCR to fit on a spike. She uh, one of the aforementioned whores?" 

Marco shook his head, "Don't think I've ever seen anyone lay so much as a finger on her and live. She's the pimp."

Jens mouth formed an 'o' of understanding. 

"Go tell her the good news then, that the sick fuck can't do what he did to her to anyone else." Marco said as he waved her on in. 

Jen smiled, "Okay, guess she should hear it from the brahmin's mouth right?" 

"Good luck kid." He said as she passed him heading for the door. 

Jen looked at the woman standing guard over the Casa, the scars up close were prominent to say the least but her eyes were astoundingly pretty. In fact she was beautiful, even with the scars. They were a reminder of the trials she faced and overcame. Besides Jen couldn't judge, her own trials had left its mark on her face in the form of a bullet to the skull. 

"Hey, are you Sarah?“ Jen asked, knowing full well who she was. 

"Yep, Welcome to the Casa Madrid. If you got an itch needs scratching, you came to the right place. Just watch how you treat the merchandise." Sarah responded almost like it was a script. 

"Oh I'm not here for the merchandise. That is unless you're up for grabs?" Jen said bashfully, flirting from underneath those long eyelashes. 

Sarah balked at that, "What? No. Most of my body is scarred all over, like a ghoul. Nobody around who'd want to screw that. No, I just run things." 

Jen cocked her head, placing her hand in her hip. "Hmm, good. I don't pay for things that are all the sweeter when you earn them. Don't you agree?" 

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You just here to annoy me?" 

Jen laughed, "God no. Look I'll level with you, Marco told me what went down. I just wanted to tell you that I had the pleasure of mounting that sick fucks head on a spike. The fiend known as Cook-Cook is no longer among the living."

Sarah's jaw hung in shock, "I guess I always thought maybe I'd be the one to do it, but I just... never got my nerve up. Thank you, for ending him. And for telling me."

Jen's teeth worried her bottom lip and Sarah couldn't help but study the youthful courier. She couldn't believe this scrawny teen had taken on a fiend and won let alone Cook-Cook. Her eyes drifted to underneath the floppy brown side fringe that had been pushed back when she seen the scarring adorning the Couriers own face. 

Sarah furrowed her brow, "Who gave you your scars?" 

Jen pushed her luck, "That's a conversation to be had over a drink. Care to join me?" 

The pimp screwed her face up, "There's nowhere to drink in Westside. Trust me, I know."

Jen dropped her pack and lifted the flap, showing a few bottles of scotch. "Where there's a will there's a bar!“

Sarah laughed a genuine laugh. "Alright then, I guess I could have a few celebratory drinks . Hey, I never asked before but what's your name?"

"It's Jen, Jen Taylor." The courier said with a sparkle in her pretty green eyes that caught Sarah's attention and sent shivers up her spine. 

_She couldn't ever want you like that. Don't think about it Sarah._

She pushed the self deprecating voice down and sat next to the courier on the steps to the apartments. Wordlessly Jen handed her a bottle of scotch. Sarah took a swig and the amber liquid burned her throat as she gulped, attempting to quell the familiar feeling of attraction with the whisky. 

"So you heard of Benny right? Ran the tops?" Jen started, staring off into the distance. 

Pretty Sarah nodded, "Heard he got iced a while back in his own casino, with his own gun."

Jen took a mouthful from her own bottle and casually pulled out a silver gun, the mother of pearl handgrip adorned with the image of the virgin Mary. "This is the gun Benny shot me in the head with, so I fucked him then killed him in his sleep."

"Holy shit you're that courier?" Sarah asked. 

"Yup, the one and only indestructible courier six. Guaranteed package delivery or I hunt and kill the guy who stole it for ya." Jen laughed a defeated laugh, "This world is cruel."

The whisky was taking effect as Sarah's mind was reeling. She found herself drawn to the courier in a sympathetic way. "No, men are cruel." She stated. 

The courier finally met her eyes, "Even with your burns you're beautiful."

_She's lying._

"They tell the world your story. That you're strong, that you lived."

_No one thinks that, everyone just thinks you're damaged goods._

"Don't let them keep you from happiness. Don't give him anymore than he's already taken from you. 

_Maybe she's right… Maybe you are worth something…_

"You OK Sarah?" Jen asked, snapping Sarah out her trance. 

"Yeah, you just gave me a lot to think about." Sarah smiled a small smile and made to hand Jen back the scotch. 

"Keep it. Thank you for drinking with me." Jen said and Sarah nodded. Making her way back to the building. 

The courier watched her go with her own small smile. Pretty Sarah wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. 

A few weeks had passed before the famous courier rolled back into Westside and she ended up back in front of the Casa Madrid once more. 

Marco flagged her down. "Hey, you're back! Look I don't know what you said to Sarah but for the first time in a long time I seen her smile, so I wanted to say thanks kid."

Jens face lit up, "She's happy?" 

"Happier than I've ever seen her. Look she'll be real happy to see you if you wanna stop by?" 

The courier grinned from ear to ear, "Good cause that's why I came to town. That and I was passing by."

Marco looked the courier up and down, "Well damn kid alright. But you step outta line or hurt her, I will break your legs. Deal?"

"Deal." Jen agreed and she bounced past him and up the steps to the Casa. 

Sarah was in her usual spot when the door opened. To say she was surprised to see the courier standing there would be an understatement and she furiously attempted to downplay the hammering in her heart. A hammering that started the day she met Jen. A hammering that reminded her she could still feel. 

"Hey Jen." Sarah said, attempting to keep her voice steady. "What brings you back to my little slice of heaven? Here for a girl?"

"I guess you could say that." Jen smirked. 

Sarah's face fell, "Sweetie's upstairs." She said deflated. 

The courier laughed, "I'm not here for Sweetie."

Sarah looked confused, "Maude then?" 

"God you're dense." 

Jen dropped her pack and strode toward Sarah and before Sarah could comprehend what was even happening the courier had one hand on her hip and the other in her hair as she caught her lips in the perfect kiss. 

"I came back for you."

Sarah crashed into her like a comet falling to earth, gravity pulling her toward the woman before her, fireworks exploding behind her eyes. Her hands found Jens waist as she pulled her in close, savouring her first touch from another human being since her attack. 

Sarah pulled back and studied her face as the courier encircled her hips with her strong arms. 

"You mean that?" Sarah whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

Jen sighed, "Yeah. I do. I haven't stopped thinking about you all this time."

Sarah shivered, "Neither have I. You fixed me."

"You were never broken."

Sarahs' knees trembled as Jens words washed over her like a cleansing wave and need exploded within her. A need to be touched, to feel wanted. 

Sarah pulled herself from Jens safe arms and gasped her hand, pulling her toward her apartment. As soon as the lock clicked into place Sarah was on her. Devouring her saviour. The only person to break through her tough outer shell. 

Jen smiled through the barrage of kisses. Sarah was truly beautiful when she showed herself as she was, a strong and remarkable woman. 

Jen let down the other woman's ponytail and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "God you're beautiful." She sighed. 

"So are you." Sarah whispered as Jen brought her mouth to Sarah's neck. The hot breath washed over the sensitive skin and Sarah almost moaned then and there. She gasped as Jen brushed her lips over the scarred skin, lightly peppering her with gentle kisses. 

Sarah held her there for a time, enjoying the attention and the heat rising from her most intimate of places. As wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her, Jen took her body in her hands, gently caressing the subtle curves of her perfect hourglass figure. 

Jen moved to unbuckle the belt that held Sarah's jacket in place and Sarah froze in her arms. Jen cupped her face with her free hand. "You're in control Sarah, if you want to stop that's okay."

Sarah stood still, her mind racing. 

_She won't hurt you. She won't judge you._

She gulped past the lump in her throat and locked eyes with the Courier. "I want this, I want you."

The buckle popped open and Jen let the jacket fall to the floor. Sarah wasn't wearing anything underneath which pleasantly surprised her. She allowed her eyes to rake over the body before her and her hands followed. She caressed each patch of scarred flesh individually as Sarah watched. Her eyes cast back up to meet that deep blue that caught her imagination the first time they met and she leaned in for a gentle and breathless kiss. 

Sarah made quick work of stripping Jen down, the armoured vault suit slipping off her frame with little resistance. The underwear came down along with it and Sarah took in the view. Jen was covered in her own scars, animal bite and gunshot wounds marked her skin. 

Sarah ran her hands over each and every one, feeling the raised ridges under the tips of her fingers. Behind the scars the muscle was taught, sculpted by a life on the move. 

Wandering hands found the waistband of Sarah's trousers and in one smooth move both pants and underpants were swiftly removed. 

Both women stood face to face, naked and on display. 

The courier moved first, guiding the older woman to the bed in the corner of the room. Sarah sat and Jen straddled her hips, molding their bodies together as she caught her lips in a passion filled kiss. 

The feeling of skin on skin was intense and before long Sarah's breath came in ragged pants. She tangled her hands in the couriers hair and pulled her head to the side exposing her neck. Sarah took the opportunity to kiss every inch of it on the way to her collarbone whilst she clawed at the couriers back. 

Jen pushed at her shoulder gently and Sarah lay back, openly submitting to the woman above her. She was ready. 

The couriers hand found Sarah's breasts and she moaned in ecstasy, the feeling almost overloading her touch deprived mind. She felt the warmth of the couriers mouth on her other nipple and sighed in relief, her entire being humming with energy and filled with warmth. 

It was like Jen had found a direct line to her core and she throbbed with each sensation. It was intoxicating. She arched her back in bliss as Jens hand slid down her stomach, seeking out her neat thatch of blonde curls that adorned the apex of her thighs. 

She felt a jolt of pleasure as Jens finger dipped into her soft folds. She was so wet and wanting. 

The courier swirled the tip of her finger over her entrance and dragged it back up to her clit, circling slowly to draw soft moans and whimpers from the trembling woman below her. 

Their mouths connected hungrily as Jen applied more pressure, circling that cluster of nerves that threatened to push Sarah over the edge long before she wanted to go. 

"Make me forget." She whispered in Jen's ear and the courier knew exactly what she was asking for. 

She stopped circling and moved the tip of her finger to Sarah's entrance, "You're beautiful." She sighed as she sank her finger into Sarah's wet heat. 

Sarah almost came there and then, the feeling of Jen inside her sending shock waves up and down her spine. Jen held her there for a minute, not moving, bringing her back down a little. 

Once she was sure Sarah had left the edge of the precipice she began to move, sliding her finger out then curling back in. Each movement was slow and measured, rubbing against the sweet spot on her front wall. 

"Like this?" She sighed into Sarah's ear and she answered with a nod and a low moan. 

Sarah threaded her hands through Jen's hair as her hips moved to meet the gentle thrusting of her hand, accepting her finger. She brought their lips together as Jen steadily increased her speed and Sarah moaned for her. 

Sarah was convinced she must be dead because this was heaven. Jen was so overwhelmingly attentive and Sarah welcomed her touch like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Make me come." She whispered and Jen grinned as she met her eyes. 

Jen slipped a second finger into the already tight but accepting channel and Sarah tightened around her. She pumped her fingers in and out at a blinding pace. Each time making sure she hit that sweet spot that made Sarah cry out in pleasure. 

She felt fingernails claw at her back as a guttural moan tore free from Sarah's lips and her walls clamped down. 

Stars exploded behind her eyes as she fell off the peak of her climax. It was everything in that moment, every sense engulfed in pure pleasure and Sarah never wanted to come down. Jens name rolled off her tongue in a litany and she praised whatever god existed for the woman before her. 

She still lay in a dreamy haze when soft words from a soft voice drifted through the fog of contentment. 

"You're beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Pretty Sarah as a character and felt she deserved a happy ending!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked reading this little short as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> Till next time,   
> TPS x


End file.
